Summer Time With The Tashiros'
by tsuki no asako
Summary: The Tashiros are having guest stay with them for the summer, but as time progresses will sparks fly? Paring: SessAki, InuKag


Summer Time With The Tashiros'

Summery: It's summer time and the Tashiros' are having the Higurashis' stay with them at their private beach resort. But during all the commotion sparks fly between the teens, but unknown to them, this is their parents intention to get them to fall in love and marry so they can merge their companies. Parings: SessOX and InuKag

Chapter One

"Kagome when we pick up your sister from the airport we will be going to the Tashiros' mansion to go to their private beach resort".(Ms. Higurashi said. I'll call her Kiyame or Ms. K) Hold on I have a sister?!, yes you do but because of the divorce with your father he got custody over your older sister Akiyome, mom do you think she'll like me, of course dear who wouldn't, I hope your right mom.(With that they into their limo and headed to the airport.) Look kagome their she is.(kagome turned around to see a girl about 19 with blue-green eyes, onyx black hair that went all the way down to her knees that had blue and green stripes through out it, peach colored skin, and red plump lips, and perfect teeth. All in all she was very beautiful and looked like a supermodel she had seen in a teen magazine.) Kagome meet your 19 year-old older sister Akiyome Higurashi the international super-model and co-manager of the Higurashi company (Ms. K said), hi mother and you must be my little sister I've heard so much about you and they were right you are very beautiful actually you could become a model I could sponser you if you want, thank you(kagome blushed), you really can Akiyome, of course, thanks. Akiyome dear did you bring any clothes, no because we are going shopping after we meet the Tashiros', ok lets' go, ok.(with that they walked out of the airport and got into the limo which took them to Tashiro mansion) Wow this place is big, not as big as fathers' though, you mean our father has a mansion, of course, Alright dears lets' be going shall we, ok mom, ok.(they got out of the limo and walked up to the front door of the mansion and rung the door bell)

Inside the Tashiro Mansion

Sesshomarus' POV(point of view)

Last week I found out that the Higurashis' would be staying with us at the beach resort and I wasn't happy at all but before I could continue my line of thought the door bell rang. So I got up from the couch and answered the door but when I opened the door my breath got caught in my throat because there in front of me was world redound super-model Akiyome Higurashi and the other Higurashis' . Hello Ms. Higurashi, Kagome, Akiyome it's a pleasure to meet you but I didn't know you were related to Kagome and Ms. Higurashi, it's nice to meet you as well actually no one knows I'm related to them, alright where are you parents sesshomaru, they are waiting for you please follow me Ms. Higurashi(Ms. K followed sesshy to his fathers study and sesshy left and went back to the girls.) So Sesshomaru what do you do for fun around here, hey I thought you had a brother, I do he's in the game room I'll show you(he started walking down a hallway until they got to two giant mahogany doors and he pushed them open and the girls gasped.) Woooowwww this is so cool, come on Akiyome lets' play DDR, um how about you play while I play the virtual fighting game, aw you're no fun, ok I'll play.(I watched them with amusement showing in my eyes as the game started both girls were at a good start but in the middle of the song my half brother snuck up behind them and was about to scare them but akiyome slapped him in the head but what really puzzled me was how she knew he was behind them.

End Sesshomarus' POV

Regular Authors' POV

Oi!! Wench what did you do that for, for trying to sneak up on us ikeike , why you little, exscuse me but I am older than you idiot, so. Kagome are you ready to go, go where, shopping don't you remember come on, uh bye guys.(with that they walked out of the door and outside to their limo and drove to the mall.) See Inuyasha you are always doing that just knock it off already, shut up you just thinking their hot , yeah they are and akiyome is mine got it , what ever.


End file.
